1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to sealing systems. In particular, the invention relates to sealing systems for sealing between a transparency, such as an aircraft canopy, and a vehicle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well described and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,594, issued on Oct. 23, 1990, to Webb. FIG. 1 of that patent illustrate transparency, such as a canopy, windshield, or window, is connected to an aircraft frame. After the transparency has been connected to the frame, a liquid sealant is applied near the edge of the transparency to help prevent liquids from passing between the fairing and the transparency.
The installation of a canopy may require as much as thirty-two man-hours using a wet type sealant. Also, when a wet type sealant has been applied, the sealant must be cured for a period of three days, before the aircraft may be available for flight.
When a transparency is to be removed, the wet sealant must be cut away with a razor knife. Excessive force may be required to free the transparency from the frame. Many otherwise reusable transparencies are damaged beyond repair because of damage received during removal. Also, when the wet sealant is scraped from the frame, protective coatings may also be removed.
Wet sealants are often toxic and emit harmful vapors. Such sealants also have a tendency to crack, allowing moisture to leak between the transparency and the frame.